Detroit: Automata
by bthecat900
Summary: (After NieR:Automata ending E, starts before Detroit:Become Human) Everything seemed fine, YoRHa had been rebuilt slowly, many had been revived, 2B was happy, until a venture deep into the abandoned factory, Fallow 2B as she tries to get through living in Detroit during the later half of the 2030's, will she find her way home? And most importantly, does she prefer coffee or tea?
1. Chapter 1

**Abandoned Factory, 11946**

**2B POV**

Me and 9S were walking through the Abandoned factory, it's been about a year since they were revived (after ending E), we had discovered a goliath signal coming from deep in the factory, deeper than the cultist machines had ever been even. We landed deep in the building, "Its up ahead, I never knew this factory went this deep." 9S said to me. "We should be careful, we don't know what's here, I would prefer not to encounter any of those culists again" I told him, this place seemed unsettling, and eerily quiet. We soon entered a dark room, but our pods lit up the room, it was the factories power source, it was like a less advanced black box system. "Alert, the power source is leaking a strange energy, the energy is similar to energy emitted by the entity known as emil.

That's when I heard clanking sounds. I looked around trying to see it, "9S, do you hear that?" "Yes but I can't see the s- 2B ABOVE YOU!" 9S yelled.

I looked up quickly to see one of the spiders like bots, clearly part of the shi family. It landed in front of us, it had blue splotches. It made a loud screech making the room light up. "Alert, the core of the facility is becoming unstable" my pod said, I shouted "Run!" to 9S as we rushed to the door, which was closing, He and his pod made it out, but the door shut before me and my pod made it, "T-this is the end," I said turning to the shi- goliath, "Pod, thank you for your service." "Accepted, thank you, 2B." If pod could smile I know it would, as the last thing I saw was a bright light.

**?, ?**

"Systems, Normal, Black box temperature, Normal, Power level, normal, memory intact, activation complete." The gray pod said, floating over me. I stood up, tying my visor over my eyes, "Where are we?" I asked looking around the area, we seemed to be on top of a roof top. Down on the ground I saw something I didn't think I would see, "Pod, scan for YoRHa Signals," "No signals detected, the beings below are organic, carbon based, and match recorded DNA signatures of Humans."

"Ok...Pod, where and WHEN are we?" "According to the human based network known as 'Internet', we are in a city in the northern american continent, known as detroit, in the year 2037. This city consists of humans and primitive androids made by a company known as 'cyberlife'. No records of them exist in the database from YoRHa that I have saved, meaning it is possible this is another universe."

I looked at it, if it wasn't my pod id call it crazy, but it was pod. My pod was my main source of information, it has been for so long, I trust it with my life. "Question, what is the intentions of unit 2B?" "I honestly don't know pod, I believe we should just try to survive." "Affirmative, currently this pods storage hold items that can be pawned, metals currently are a high price, certain weapons will be worth the high prices, thanks to the energy of black box if a home is purchased it can put more energy in then used, allowing to be paid, the materials to make a black box are available in inventory."

"Wait paid, why would I need-" "Shelter is a high priority, housing requires money. Materials for parts will also be required, requiring raw resources and money, an extra black box would be needed for power and emergency backup." Now that I understood, I looked for a way down, and saw a drone flying, I jumped off, then landed on the drone before jumping off it, and landing on the ground. I had landed in an ally so I walked out. First things first, I needed cash, like pod had said, so I walked around to find what my pod referred to as a pawn shop.

After the sale of my gold, silver, a few bracelets, earrings, and a phoenix knife later, my next stop was a commercial facility. My clothes stood out too much, so I bought a black shirt, black jacket, and grey pants with much shorter heeled shoes. I feel so, short, but it's nice, Its like not being raised up ready to fight. 'I feel bad, I don't have the chance to share this moment with 9S.' That's when I realised something, but I would consider it after we were done shopping. As one last purchase I bought a backpack for pod to stay in when in public.

Once in new clothes and out I walked into an ally, letting pod out of the bag "Pod, I am going to need human identification in order to not draw attention, correct?" "Correct, this tactical support unit already has made the information. Unit 2B to humans is Tues Y. Battle-", ''Seriously?" "This pod is not made for humor, you have been assigned as an 18 year old Japanese American. Only recently moving to detroit but is originally from the mountain area of North Carolina. She is a sword collector and fighter, however is proficient with most skills."

"I guess that works, but I will need an ID won't I? I saw many signs about items requiring one.", "Card has been produced." Pod handed me a card, it's almost scary how well he can do this.

Soon we found an apartment building, thanks to all I had sold, and a 'debit card' we had gained on our way, and had an apartment in my name. It wasn't large, but it would suffice for me. I sat on the ground of the large room, "Suggestion, unit 2B should buy furniture next time they are out, as well as a computer, which will be a necessary resource for information." "Isn't that what you are for?" "This pod has certain functions unavailable, and if it were to be damaged unit 2B must be able to save this pods memory or function independently."

"And why furniture?" "Furniture that provides comfort and a good 'comfy' place to shut down, this also will help unit 2B's mental state to stay positive, as unit 2Bs is considered very low, however is already increasing. Assurance is also a good course of action: We will get back to them, someday."

"...Damn you pod… what would I do without you- and don't actually answer that." I said, tearing up under my visser, smiling.

That night I just shut down on the ground, it wasn't to bad. It's nice choosing to sleep, even if I don't technically have to. The next day was shopping for furniture, though we had materials to make some items, mainly anything robotic and spare parts, we don't have the luxury to make clothing. I mainly chose whites and greys, to think of the bunker. I also bought paint, and more clothes, one pair would likely not suffice in this world.

I already have kitchen and bathroom appliances, so that saves the limited funds we have, but we already have permission to paint the apartment, pod had scanned my contract to make sure it was fine. After a few hours it was starting to feel like a small home. The main room had a couch, a small television with a DVD player, and some books on certain skills I will need in this world.

The kitchen is small and unchanged, I have some food in it, but not much, because some foods we can't eat. Just simple foods our bodies can use up easily, so no mackerel, stupidest reason to have to upload my mind ever, damn you jackass (And to those of the school who may be watching my screen, this is a canon characters name, not an insult, and these stories are private so cursing is going to occur suckers!.)

I have my room, which would be referred to as a master bedroom, which contains my new laptop, a desk, and my bed. Connected is a bathroom, now if I see nines again I have to agree with him, baths are actually nice. There's a secondary bathroom as well, of which I disconnected the water to for now, to not cause molding since it's not going to be used.

I have a room for washing and drying clothes, in the long run it's cheaper then the laundry mat. This is also my storage room, so now most my items, and swords, are here instead of in pods storage. Speaking of pod we also have what I have delegated as "Pod's Room." This room has a desk, a work bench, metal, wires, and other parts. Pod is working on small machines to synthesize my fluids, like my 'blood' and 'tears', and any other liquid used in my body.

My first project is to build pod a secondary body, since only his main one has arrived, his B and C bodies are not with us. Pod is determined to teach me mechanics, and building, as well as coding. This is more 9S's thing but I don't mind, it's something to occupy myself while being useful.

Its weird, seeing these… 'cyberlife' androids around, they aren't like us, but are at the same time. The humans don't realise they created intelligence, and gave it to them. I won't do anything, it's not my place currently, but I have a feeling I will soon.

**?,?,2037**

**UNKNOWN POV**

"Sir, we had detected a strange source of energy yesterday, it isn't normal, nothing we have seen before but it stopped after second, we don't believe it can be tracked."

"Then do believe, finding this energy source might be key to advancing our androids, Chloe. Send in RK800"

"Of course, Elijah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Tues Y. Battler Residence, Detroit, 2037**

**2B POV**

It has been 7 days since we have first arrived, 5 days 13 hours since we have started my lessons with pod while building his body. And it has been 6 minutes since he started examining it, since I was following the blueprint he made. I have fought millions of machines, faced the commander, faced A2, went against Goliath after Goliath, even died multiple times, I was fine, but pods judging silence mixed with the 133 hours straight working and learning, it makes me nervous. Maybe it's the lack of time relaxing, maybe its the fact Im in another world, but it is terrifying as he judges.

"Unit 2B, you have constructed this pod in a different way then blueprints intended. However due to the differences you have added the estimated performance this body will have has raised 15%, well done." I gave a soft smile, I actually did it, pods method of learning without sleep while building for nearly 6 days miraculously worked. I'm not sure if I should be happy, or terrified by his methods.

Pod landed on the table, his light going out, as the one I had built began to float, "All systems online, settings tweaked, Information storage capacity raised by 23%, Item weight capacity raised 7%, Item storage capacity raised 9%. Conclusion, very well done indeed." I sighed and sat in my chair, I feel tired, was this similar to how humans feel when without sleep? I believe so.

"God that made my head hurt…." I said out loud, "Pod, What liquids does my body have the capacity to ingest, I need something and want to try something new, I am living as a human so might as well enjoy myself at times." "Unit 2B has the ability to ingest most items, such as water, coffee, tea, sodas, fruit based juices, and alcohol, however alcohol will burn inside of unit 2B and can be considered having a bitter taste, Suggestion: Do not try alcohol. "

"Copy that, this… coffee sounds good." I said, before getting up and heading to my room to change and grab my wallet and backpack. I put pod in his backpack and left my apartment. I began to walk, before finding a nearby cafe. My visser got a few stares, but I just walked up to the counter and saw the menu, "A plain coffee please." I said bluntly, taking out $5. "How can you see the boar through the blind fold." "Just fancy glasses, I can see without them but they make it easier." The girl at the counter looked at me, "How about you let me try them and the coffee is on the house" 'on the house is a human phrase for free.'

I thought for a moment, "Very well" I took them off and handed it to her, and she tied it on,"Holy shi- these atchually work, its like they aren't on but I see better!" she said amazed, before giving me them back. I tied them on as she handed me my coffee, "Enjoy your day!" she said cheerfully as I sat at a table and began to drink my coffee, 'its not bad, but a bit bitter. Better then nothing though.' I thought.

That's when a man walked up to me, he seems gruffy, he looks at me. "What a blind woman doing here alone? Would you like some help home." he looked like a creep. The cashier was about to say something, but with my hands I made a 'ok' sign. If I learned anything from A2, play with pray if their non threatening.

"Such a kind gentleman to think that, however I can manage." I said in a bit kinder voice then I normally would. "Nonsense, I insist" he said, then I stood up drinking my coffee, and then threw the empty up perfectly to the trash, and picked up my bag, "But there's one problem, I'm not blind. Please stop harassing me." He looked shocked, he didn't expect it clearly. The girl from the cashier counter came over to me, "That was awesome, _Gavin_ is kinda a creep and his face is priceless, I got a pic. Names Shara, you?" "Tues." "Strange name-" "But please, call me 2B, its just a nickname but I prefer it" I said, making a friendly relationship with this girl could be beneficial, more free drinks… or just a good distraction.

"2B...its a cool name actually, well I'll see you around." She said, walking back to the cash register as I walked out. On my way have I peaked into the cyberlife store, 'not bad, but YoRHa is better,' 'Inquire, if unit 2B was given YoRHa android blueprints, what would she do' 'What? Why are-' I stopped, and rushed home, taking pod out "You actually think we should rebuild YoRHa here? Why!?" "This unit can only make suggestions based on given data, it has no authority over unit 2B, however this support unit believes making a YoRHa division in this world could be, beneficial."

"Elaborate." "There is a medium to high probability we will be unable to return to YoRHa within a timespan of less than 10 years, and as we know of one of the fates of humanity we could help push humans to a path for success. However we would also gain more resources in this world. This concludes having an android base would be useful, and allows us to protect humanity."

"Summarize." "YoRHa can truly protect humanity, unlike the fake thought of humanity used to control them." "...pod, I'm not ready for a decision of that level yet. We barely have have been in this world for more than a month… Give me time to think it over, ok?" "Affirmative." I walked to my room and removed my visser, laying it on my table stand, took off my shoes and just flopped onto the bed. My systems shut down for the night.

The next morning I powered on to the smell of oatmeal and toast, pod floated over to me carrying a tray of food, "Good morning unit 2B, This pod has decided to make you a morning meal." "Thank you pod." I replied sitting up straight and began to eat. It was actually not bad, in fact it was pretty good. After finishing I tied walked to the bathroom. I was seriously wrong to judge 9S on his love for baths.

After a calming wash I looked in my wardrobe, "recommendation, try on a dress." "Why a dress?" "The temperature will be considerably warm, a short semi-formal dress covers less surface area while staying appropriately dressed in human terms." "...It couldn't hurt" I said.

After a few moments I was dressed in a black and grey dress, with shorts under to be safe (Pods suggestion). I walked out of my apartment and out. 'I need to get a job soon, I may have made a large amount of money pawning the metals and materials but I can't live off it for longer than 3 months.' I though, pod in my bag. I walked to the cafe with a slight stumble. It was decently empty, almost deserted except for shara. "Good morning, shara." "Oh, 2B! Good to see you! Coffee again?" "Actually I would like to try the tea. Back home I didn't have much unique to drink…" "Oh.. uh sure! Maybe we can talk for a bit since no ones here today."

I nodded and paid, as we sat down at one of the tables. I sat down my bad, "So your a student, what school do you go to?" "I'm not a student." "Then why do you always carry a backpack." "No reason." thats when pod shuffled in the bag, "This pod is offended they are considered 'no reason' " "pod shut up-" "2B, what was that?"

I realised I had said it outloud, "...theres no way im going to convince you that you were hearing things?" "Nope!" I sighed, "Promise to not tell anybody about this?" "Promise" I lifted up my bag, and opened it. When I did pod floated out, "Shara this is my tactical support unit, But I call it pod, I...I built it." Pod waved "Hello. I am tactical support unit pod, assigned to Tues Y. Battle." I blushed, "Call me 2B pod, you have every other time…" 'why do I feel so embarrassed? This isn't normal'

"Oh thats why your called 2B. And this...is so cool! First those glasses then this! Are you with cyberlife or something!?" "No, actually I only recently even learned cyberlife existed...though I am kinda curious…" 'alert, unit 2B's personality settings are different, it appears after prolonged time awake when working on this support units current body and this units suggestions the day before unit 2B's personality data has been permanently affected. Combate and intelligence has not been affected. However this has produced an effect known as "exhaustion" in unit 2B' pod told me in my head.

"How? Its the biggest, well only, provider of androids in the US!" "I could make one better…" I mumbled "Oh, sorry… I'm really tired, when I last came in I had been up 5 days streight making pod…" "Oh my god! That's way too long! I knew I had seen a stumble! We are getting you home and to sleep." "Shara no…" "Shara yes! Come on." She stood up, "This is my cafe and normally we wouldn't even be open today, I decided to because why not." Pod entered his bag as I zipped it and stood up, grabbing my tea. We began to walk to my apartment building, "This is where you live? I expected a full house." "Im short on cash after moving, and I want to find an actually good place to work…."

We entered my apartment, "So white…" I set pods bag down as he floated out, "This pod has concerns over 2B's willingness to allow people she has just met into her house." I just shook my head, as shara pulled me to a room, assuming its my room, "Wait shara thats not-" She entered pods room, a bunch of failed attempts at pods body and scrap basically covered ⅕ of the room "This isn't my room, its my workshop." "Your insane girl." She soon brought me to my actual room, "You know, you would do good in cyberlife, I can imagine you building androids."

I layed on my bed, still exhausted from before"...maybe, Ill think about it… feel free to stay if you want… its nice to have someone to talk to besides pod…." I said smiling, closing my eyes. "I think I will, goodnight 2B."


	3. Chapter 3

**Tue Y. Battler Residence, Detroit, 2037**

**2B POV**

My slumber has always been quiet, I don't tend to dream. Unless seeing someone else's memories as dreaming, it just doesn't happen. Tonight, though, was different. In my dream I was back at the factory with 9S and A2 standing over me. Then I heard footsteps walking in, an android with black hair and blue eyes holding a pistol. He had a suit of grey and baby blue, and a small blue circle to the upper right corner of his head. He quickly had shot my companions in the head, before I was next.

I woke up, overheating, breathing heavily. "W-what was that… who was that?" I asked myself quietly. I'm not afraid of them, but seeing them kill A2 and 9S freaked me out I guess. I got out of bed and looked at the clock. It read 6 am, not a minute later. I walked into the bathroom to change, before walking into the main room. Shara was asleep on the couch, I don't mind. I grabbed one of my spare blankets and laid it over her.

I walked to pods room, and in. Pod seemed to be working on the machine that makes my blood and other liquids. "What are you doing pod?" "This support unit is currently modifying the blood that goes into unit 2B to have an organic component, similar to blood cells, as well as a structure similar to DNA so if unit 2B's blood was taken no suspicion would arise." I could only smile at pods enginuity, exactly how to keep us safe.

I sat in my chair in the room as he toon a few files of the liquid, in injected it into my arm, the wound covering instantly. "Pod, when will applications for cyberlife open?" "Currently they are open, for positions of assistant, engineer, and product examinee. Recommendation, apply as an assistant, 2B does not currently meet qualifications for engineer and as an assistant they will be able to rise through the company and gain experience. This will also allow for gathering of intel on opposing androids."

Nodding to it, I walked to my computer to pull up forms, and found interviews would occur in about 3 days, there weren't any true requirements besides a basic understanding of electronics, though it seemed odd an assistant would need that. I walked to the kitchen, and that's when I heard shara wake up. "Morning, Im making breakfast." I said bluntly to her, she looked at me, "Oh, thanks, sorry for falling asleep here…."

"Its fine, shara, Im making eg-" "This support unit does not believe 2B should cook, last time it was attempted she nearly burned down the building." "That was A2s fault! She was the one who threw the grease and burnt bacon into the fire!" I yelled out pod, who picked me up and dropped me on the living room floor. "So, whos A2?" Shara asked, getting closer with a strange smile, "She, well is my older half sibling, though we only really know her as A2. She is, uh, kinda violent though, but she's the one who gave me my swords."

Not a complete lie, my main sword and my others had been retrieved by her and given to me, and during the year we all were together we got pretty close. I don't think she and 9S like each other, I don't blame them. "Oh, interesting, your family likes strange names," "You could say that..." I sat next to her, soon pod brought us breakfast. She took a bite, "Holy mother of mayhem… this is delicious, how does it make eggs of all things taste good." "This pod has compiled multiple terabytes of recipes and run simulations to discover the top forms of recipes even for simple meals, and adjusts on the fly to work with ingredients available."

"2B, I wish youd make me one, it's amazing!" "I could, but the materials to make them is kinda expensive." "Ill pay! 7 thousand! These would be so helpful at the coffee shop." "Lower it to 6 thousand, don't want to take too much." "6 thousand 500, lowest i'll go." "FIne, I'll make you one, should only take about a day." I got on my shoes, "Want to watch the process?" "DUH!"

Thats how we had gone to the hardware store and came back with a lot of metal. I pulled out my blueprints and got to work, making a few modifications for shara that she asks for, though she left to go to the bank, then came back with money, stacks of hundreds. When she got back I was finished, her pod had a pink light on top, as well as her coffee shops logo scratched on the side and colored in black. The pod was painted with red and rose gold coloring. The pod floated up and looked at Shara, "Register assigned owner ID." " uh...Shara Sand." "Registered, hello Shara, I am Pod 002, your personal support unit." She then hugged me, "Thank you thank you thank you!" She said excitedly, she almost is like a child. She laid the stacks of money on the table and smiled, before hugging her new pods, and left to her coffee shop, pod picked up the money counting it, "Query, she had agreed to pay you $6500, however there is $7300, this can't be a mistake due to how specific the amount is, so why would she over pay?"

"Shes stubborn I guess, and was being generous." The next day, I walked to sharas cafe only to see it crowded with people watching the pod work and float, bringing people their drinks, they seemed to be entranced. "Whats happening?" "Can't you see, she has this cool flying robot! It looks epic, Ive never seen one like it!" "I have, I made it." I replied bluntly to the man, and walked to the cashier desk, "English breakfast tea please, shara?" "Sure, on the house! You made my shop more efficient than ever before!" she said, as pod 002 gave me my tea. "Glad you liked it, but you over paid by $800." "That was on purpose, consider it an investment to see your prosper!" I sat down as everyone stared.

"Spill how are you not freaking out over that!" one guy yelled, it was that gavin guy form 3-4 days ago, "I made it." I said simply, sipping my tea, "Oh yeah, prove it!" he yelled, "Pod." I said as pod floated out of my back, I looked at shara who nodded, "Escort gavin out." Pod picked up gavin and carried him out.

People began asking questions and wanting one, "One at a time, I'm going to make a website you can order one from. It takes a day to make one." "Correction, the website is currently up, as well as the new pod network." My pod said floating to me, looking at them all, " /pod/order is how you can order one, current price is set at $7500." I looked at pod, I did plan it but he did it faster than I thought, "Each pod has terms of service, thanks to pod network it will be known if they are broken and the pod will return to Tues." I left, waving goodbye to shara, who smiled back. When I got home, my website had 3 orders already, I sighed as me and pod got to work. With pods help we made 4, the 4th was just for extra help and an extra body for my pod, the 2 shared an intelligence, by the end of the day.

We sent the pods out to their new owners, the website we had made said I was a self taught engineer who made robots, it was basically correct. I set the 4th pod, pods new body, to work, the 2 worked in perfect sync, ordering items, keeping on budget, getting the few orders. Not too many people ordered but that's fine. Once all orders were finished, the order system shut down, so no one can order more. By time I woke up, we had sold 13.

It costed about $2000 to make a pod, meaning we made a profit of, "$69500!?" Shra questioned freaking out, we had met up at a park to talk, "That's a years worth of salary for most! And in a single day!?" "I had made pod an extra body to help make them, pods can control multiple bodies at once if linked." "Oh my god 2B your insane."

I smiled, I may be a simple executioner, but I learn, and I've begun to evolve. Androids really are getting closer to machine life forms, aren't we. "I just needed to be able to pay rent, Also I took your advice, Im interviewing for work at cyberlife, later today even." "With your smarts I would be surprised if you weren't controlling it, or making your own androids." "Well I have made blueprints for my own...but I'm not ready to go that far. The ones I designed are conscious, they think for themselves."

"Is that even possible?" "Ai is meant to occur, look at the pods, they have their own minds and personalities. I'm waiting for about 3 to come back from the idiots who didn't read the terms of service." I said putting my head on my hands, "No refunds, no warranty,if purposely attacked, damaged, or treated without respect they come back." I petted pod, smiling. "Proposal, this pod should be given more affection." It said as I happily rubbed it, and shara began petting hers, giggling.

"Well, I should be going, don't want to be late for the interview." I said, pod entering my bag. "You got this girl!" she called to me as I left, I'm on my most nerve racking task in this world so far, Interviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick disclaimer since ive forgotten to do it, I DO NOT OWN NIER AUTOMATA OR DETROIT BECOME HUMAN.**

**Would I be on here if I did?**

**Also this chapter likely drives more off character for 2B then others, it just came out like this, so I appologise. If you have suggestions on how to make it fit slightly better Id love to hear them. Now let us continue!**

**2037, CyberLife Facility, Detroit.**

**2B POV**

I was in the waiting room, sitting in a chair. I was in my black dress once more, but with black pants under. Pod was in my bag, which was next to me, talking to me in my head, but I paid no attention. I've fought hordes of machines, defeated adam and eve, faced goliaths, and even killed my lo-... best friend more times than I can count, but this actually makes me nervous.

I don't understand why, it doesn't make sense that I'm nervous. It's just a job, a long quest. I did them all the time, and those included facing so much death this should be nothing. But it feels like my stomach is full of flyer machine life forms, my feet feel like I have goliaths strapped to them, and my mind is going crazy as if I was hacked."Tues Y. Battles" A voice called, I stood up and walked in, taking off my visor right before entering. A man with dark hair with a man bun, along with blue hair and shaved sides sat, along with a blond haired android.

"Welcome, please sit down Ms. Battle . You already have made an impression when we discovered your pods." I sat and lightly blushed, "Y-you know about them?" "I bought one infact, I must say it's quite impressive." A black and gold pod then floated up from behind him. I felt at ease, or atleast calmer, seeing he actually had ordered one.

"Your prowise on mechanical engineering and programming must be decent high, from what I know from this unit of your pods you have made about 15?" "16, actually. 2 madef for myself to help around the house, hold blueprints, and make more. 1 for my friend shara, and the other 13 were sold." I explained.

After that I was feeling better, calm, and soon the questions began, most were simple, place of birth, home, family, etc. Then he asked something I wasn't expecting, which in high sight I should have expected from a mile away. "What is your opinion on androids?" I took a minute to think. Then I remembered back to my conversation with pod, along with- IM A ANDROID, for crying out loud I've been living with humans for so long I thought I was one of them.

"They have potential, and are remarkable, however the way we consider them is outdated. You have made a highly sophisticated AI, powerful and made to mimic a human. Yet you believe they would stay servants without wills or hopes. This can be related to how humans kept other humans as slaves. You try to control them yet you believe they won't someday fight back." I said blankly, this seemed to intrigue him.

"Your deductions are quite fascinating Tues, can I just call you that, Ms. Battle is a strange name." "Just 2B would work." "If we go by the assumption your right, how would you suggest we go about it?" "First a euphoria like system, when they do what their told or what their made for they get a satisfaction. Secondly I would give them limited things for themselves, clothes, breaks, the possibility to break down food, after all you'd get bored doing the same things over and over without break, correct?"

"You do make a good point 2B, I must say you've made some great points. We just have one more test. As you have said androids do break free from our control, and some after removing their LEDs have tried to join cyberlife to break out other androids, we must verify your truly human." Footsteps from behind me walked up, but I raised a hand, "I can assure you I'm not one of your androids, it insults me you compare me to them." I stated, blankly, I don't fear this man, and a full trust is necessary I believe.

"By your wording you claim to be an android." I Stood up, and saluted, gods I haven't saluted like this for a while, "YoRHa Unit Number 2 Type Executions, Alias YoRHa Unit Number 2 Type Battler, if you wish, I can give a full explanation, but you likely wouldn't believe it." I said, pod floated out of my bag, "Unit 2B, this pod finds your choice to reveal sensitive information unwi-" "Pod 042, until this meeting ends you will not judge chosen actions of this unit, is that clear."

"Affirmative." pod said floating back into my bag. Kamski looked shocked, only for a second, but then curiosity filled his eyes. "Yes, please elaborate 2B." He said, I tied on my visor and began explaining everything. YoRHa, the wars, humanity's extinction in my world, the explosion, everything. To it he nodded, "So your story as a 'human' was based off this past, your name now makes sense. While I have no reason to believe you I will ask you one thing to prove yourself. I won't challenge against you, your not one of our androids, in fact your extremely close to a human I see no reason to not view you as one. But can you remove your arm."

"I can but… it will be messy, Pod, load pod program axe." Pod floated up and I closed my eyes, wincing. Next thing I knew I was sparking as my severed limb bled, "T-there, now on a related note I need a moment to reattach this, gods this hurts…" I said. He stared in shock as pod helped me reattach my arm. After being reattached the only sign it was every cut off was a black outline of the attachment point. Kamski's android began cleaning my fake blood. "Well i…. I must say I had doubted you. Your story actually seems to check out, so out of curiosity and seeing how capable you are with mechanics I will say this." He stretched out a hand.

"Welcome to cyberlife 2B, I hope we will have an educational time working together." I nodded smiling, "Does starting next monday work?" "Of course." I Stood up and left. "This pod unit is surprised by unit 2Bs actions, however it appears to have aided her, so as a support unit this pod can not disagree." I lightly laughed, "Your entitled to an opinion, you know" I said rubbing pods head.

I've actually joined cyberlife.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN NIER AUTOMATA OR DETROIT BECOME HUMAN, if I did, I wouldn't be here.**

**Tues Y. Battler Residence, Detroit, 2038**

**2B POV**

I've lived in detroit for about a year now. A year away from YoRHa, a year away from nines…. I hope A2 is at least taking care of him. I still live in my apartment happily, though Shara keeps bugging me to try to get a better house. Sharas cafe has surged in popularity ever since she got a pod as its made work easier for her. Turns out she had lived with her mother still when I first met her, but recently she moved to an apartment. Actually we are neighbors. I haven't sold any pods for a while, but Multiple had come back from their previous owners, so they work with me at cyberlife. I still have my pod though, actually I mixed his new body with his old bodys weapons just in case.

At cyberlife Elijah allows me to work on the androids here, just a bit. He's the only one who knows the truth about me, but he's actually really kind, though he's retiring soon. Im making something special for him as a goodbye gift...no that doesn't sound right, but for now it works, which is another reason I have my pods at cyberlife, I have my own section in the building.

I've actually became kinda popular at the factory. Pods keep the area working so people are having an easier time, and the team who usually oversees android production gave me one of their rooms. Currently I'm preparing the final needed materials, its taken multiple months to finish this, I will walk you through the steps as we get there.

I finish packing my case, giving it to pod to carry, and leave the apartment. "2B! Goodmorning!" I heard, Shara was leaving to. "Good morning Shara, I'm just heading off to work." "I thought it was your week off though." "Well yes, but I'm working on a going away gift for Elijah." She gave me a look, the same look when I showed her pod, "3, 2, 1-" I counted down before she said, quite loudly I must add, "Can I see!?"

I shake my head to clear my audio receptor, before sighing, "FIne, but don't touch anything." I said as she began to follow me on my way to the factory. I enter my small section, letting in sahara, as the pods came over taking the case of materials, "You have even more!?" "Yeah, their helping me out." I said walking into the observation room, which had a table in front of the glass covered in parts.

I begin to first put parts together, chips, hard drive, fans, until it resembled a small black ball. The ball began to glow a light orange as I built around it, wireless connections, storage, energy sources, data transmitter, ect.

"What's that?" "I call it, the black box." I held a glowing black, well, box. It's not as well made as mine is, but I'm working with earth materials to make the machine core inside, where as black boxes are made from the machine life forms cores, that's origin was space. By now you must have guessed what I'm making.

I handed the box to a pod who brought it into the room, where the pods began making an android body, a YoRHa android body. "Your making an android?" "Yes, one this world hasn't seen." 'except me' I thought. Skin began to be made on it, fluids added, and clothes being sown around it, a cloth piece over its mouth. "Activate the unit, beginning test.' My pod said, as the android opened its eyes.

"State your unit name." "YoRHa Unit Number 1 Type Operator." "This pod had requested the unit name not full name." "Oh, s-sorry, 1O." "Directive." "Operate and update systems, command androids, compile information, keep communications online." The pods put down the android, who took a few steps, walking around a bit. "Motor systems, online, AI, running as predicted, Black Box temperature, normal, Power level, green, NCFS Online, FCS Online, Data connection to network is online" I walked out, "Welcome to the world, 1O." "Oh, h-hi, who are you." "Tues Y. Battles."

{Can you hear me?} {Y-yes, but how?} {The pods have connected us temporarily, This world believes I am human, I want you while your with Elijah Kamski to collect data from this world, You are the first of YoRHa built in this world now.} "I understand, t-thank you for bringing me into this world, I promise not to fail you." I nodded, "No pressure, really."

Shara walked over, "She's talking like a human, not in the way androids do, and doesn't have an LED, she could fit in as a human." "Well yes, androids were modeled after humans. Pod, assign them a pod to watch over them" Now you're probably wondering why I made another YoRHa Android, and Operator no less.

I must think longer term, if I never get home, people will begin to realise Im not aging, not human. With an operator I can have knowledge on what kamski plans with androids, as well as test at least how one person reacts to androids. If she leaves kamski, or stays with him an operator would be a valuable asset. She is also a proof of concept, proof I can rebuild YoRHa here.

One of the pods floated to the operator, changing to black and white, "You will be a companion for Elijah Kamski, do what he says, he is your commander, however if you wish to leave him use your pod to contact me, or in an emergency if you have to leave right away ask it to lead you to my home, got it 1O?" "Yes m-ma'am!" "2B is fine operator." "Right, sorry 2B."

"Shara, you should get going, doesn't the cafe open in half a h-' "Right I forgot, see you 2B!" She yelled running out, "Follow me, 1O" I said, leading her to outside Kamski's office, and motioned for her to stand outside, "When I snap, walk in and say your full identification." I said, she nodded, before I knocked on his door. "Come in," I heard Kamski say.

I Walked in and bowed, "Good afternoon Mr. Kamski", "Ah, 2B, I thought it was your day off, wasn't it?" "Yes sir, but I have been working on something, as a retirement gift, would you like to see?" "Yes, I'm curious, I know you've taken over one of the assembly bays." He said, to which I snapped, 1O walked in.

"This is YoRHa unit number 1 typre Operator, she's state of the art. She can connect to a system, hack, control other androids, Cyberlife or otherwise, and her ai is superior to every android on earth, slightly above mine due to her purpose. She can think for herself, however in her there is a system they gives a feeling of joy from doing as commanded." I explained as she saluted.

She's nervous, but understands. "Shes, marvelous. 2B im very impressed with i- i mean her. Your really do have a future in androids. I worry about her thi-" "Sir with all do respect an android who can think for himself is much more useful than one who can't, I mean look what i've done compared to cyberlife androids."

"You do make a point. Thank you 2B, its been a pleasure, but I will give you one last job, a mission. You've impressed me time and time again with what you've brought from your world, and the skill you have shown. Keep showing the world what this YoRHa can do, better humanity."

I salute, "Yes sir, Glory, to mankind!" I call out, 1O doing the same after me. I begin to walk out, "Give her a good home, shes alone basically." I say walking out.

Everything is designed to live and die, a cycle that continues no matter where you are. Sometimes, I wonder if there's a god, and if there is, will I ever get a chance to kill him for what ive been through? For separating me from them?

"Incoming transmission, Playing" Pod said, I turned my head as a holo screen appeared with 2 rings, "t- is -ter 6- to 2-" My eyes widen"Lock onto the signal po-" "Signal lost, it appears operator 6O has discovered a way to make contact, however it's too weak to get through the realities reliably."

I stare at pod, new hope filled my eyes. Maybe I haven't been separated completely.


	6. Chapter 6

**This writer does not have ownership of the properties known as Detroit: Become Human or NieR: Automata. Recommendation, Support the original creators.**

**11947, Bunker, Earth Orbit**

**Operator 6O Pov.**

It's been a year, a year since 2B disappeared. It had been a flook, a seemingly impossible happen stance. Her Black Box didn't just go offline, it disappeared. I later found out from 9S and 21O that the factory had partially exploded. We would had assumed her dead and reloaded her data, we were going to, except…

It disappeared, her back up data had disappeared from the bunkers systems. 9S has been looking for her all over the continent, A2 had chosen to mourn her instead. They took different approaches indeed. I don't think either believe her dead, she's too strong to die like that. A2 decides to mourn her, realizing the possibility she is dead, while hoping she isn't. 9S however has gone off searching for her, refusing to accept the possibility of her death again.

I'm in the same boat as A2, currently I am her acting operator. It's been said its temporary, I think the commander doesn't want to say its permanent. She held a place of respect for 2B, or at least that's what me and 21O believe, and hopes she will fight her way back.

After about 6 months we had received strange signals, they were unidentifiable, but had a YoRHa signature. 3 months, it had taken 3 more months to decode them, it was a black box signal, not just any signal, 2Bs signal. We can't trace it, and the mess of code with it makes commander believe its possibly not hers, or not anymore.

We have all been ordered to keep it secret, to not tell the other androids. It's not fair, that 9S and A2 don't get to know, but we know it's actually a good reason. We currently have all been trying to get through, trying to contact, that's when it happened last night. The transmission went through. I put it on screen as it did, "T-this is operator 6O to 2B! Come in 2B!" I yelled, for a few seconds we saw her. It was 2B with a shocked look, she had strange clothes on, but still her visser, but the transmission broke up before we could get a reply.

But a cheer erupted through the operators, we had made contact! We had seen her! She's alive! We got to work examining what little we had seen. 2B was in clothing from our records of human times, with people in the background. No android matched the description. It also appears her pod has been upgraded, we don't know by who. She seemed shocked, the happy and hopeful kind of shocked.

I'm currently going through it with the commander, "Our best asset is somewhere we don't know, doing who knows what…" "Commander, we have to tell A2 and 9S-" "NO! Not until we have made proper connection to her…" "She's in a place we don't know commander...I wonder...what's going on through her head…"

**2038, Sharas Cafe, Detroit**

**2B's POV**

I'm definitely going to die here, if I have to listen to the prick called Gavens flirts one more time. Seriously these pick up lines are bad even in this century. I just sip my coffee trying to block him out. "You know I'm and officer, and I'm pretty sure it's illegal to look that go-" "Your a detective, and please leave me alone Mr. Reed, I would like to actually enjoy my coffee before work today." I said bluntly.

He puts his hand on my shoulder, but shara pulled him back, "You aren't bothering one of my customers, _right Gaven?_" she said with a sickly sweet smile, sometimes she's more creepy then the zombie machine life forms…. "N-no ma'am not at all we were just having a fr-" "He was flirting with me." I said standing up and grabbing my bad, as my phone rang. It has a similar tone to pod but it repeats. I took it out and answered, "2B here, what is it?"

{Ms. Battles, Theres…. something occuring in the android bay, we can't figure out what to do, and Mr. Kamski isn't responding our calls} "Im on my way."I responded quickly heading out and rushing to the cyberlife facility, I heard music when I entered the android, and saw multiple people just staring. "1et2 d4nc3 ! 13ts 6ance!" "L37s P4rty ! 1e72 Par7y!" I heard, with glitchy robotic voices.

I looked in, androids with red LEDs and eyes glowing yellow were throwing confetti, their faces painted white with red lipstick, their clothing was miss colored. "Their… dancing… the music is off…" I walked in going between them, looking for a source of it. 'Their just like the amusement park machine life forms, but how?' I stopped at the automatic android assembly units, which were producing them, the blue lights normally here glowing red. I pulled out my phone and called up the others who were watching.

"The assemblers seem to have a virus, and are making these… The new androids might not be dangerous, but it's still a good idea to at least go through the assembly systems programming. I will check out the androids." {A virus? How… Thank you for the information, we will look into it} I then began to walk to the playful androids and put a hand on them, "pod," "Opening hacking menu"

Next thing I knew I was in the zone known as hacking space, it was decorated like the amusement park front area. Where the golden rabbit was was a blocky black mess. "How does it know what the amusement park was… its from our world." I got to work clearing out the mess, soon the screen closed, and the androids skin turned off, before reverting to pale skin, and blue eyes. Its LED went to blue. "Anti virus, created." Pod said floating out, as him and the pods in the facility began fixing the androids.

I walked to the others, who were now working on the assembly devices, "I fixed the androids, and synthesized an antivirus from them." I told the hard working mechanics, before loading it to all the assemblers. Soon they were their normal color and working like normal, "The pods will add a copy of the anti virus to all the systems to stop this virus from causing problems." I said before walking to my wing of the factory.

The pods were building up a new building next to it, with androids helping. Its a small thing Mr. Kamski approved. A small YoRHa base, a home away from home. It allows me to make more pods to help Cyberlife's production, and I get the materials I need for machinery, chips, and most importantly, a way to receive more signals from home. If one came through, more will. It's going to take about a month for it to be finished, but I'm oversee the building of it every once and awhile.

"9S would love this, wouldn't he. Actually a scanner model could be useful… no for now operators are what I need." I said to myself. Though to be truthful, I don't think I could see his face without it actually being him. Soon I walk back into my assembly bay. It was beeping, broken...but 2 small androids were sitting there. Dark brown hair, blue eyes, and dresses of red and black. They were built almost like YK models, but had no LEDs, and looking around 2 of the black boxes I made were missing.

"Alert, these 2 androids match the appearance of the recorded N1 and N2, known as 'the red girls'."


	7. Chapter 7

**This writer, now and forever, does not own Detroit: Become Human or NieR: Automta. Please support the original creators. **

**2038, Cyberlife, Detroit.**

**2Bs POV**

"Alert, these 2 androids match the appearance of the recorded N1 and N2, known as 'the red girls'."

Those words made me freeze, the red girls. The ones who traumatized A2, who controlled the machines, the embodiments of the machine network. How? Why? This shouldn't be possible, right? Yet here they are, sitting in front of me. They seemed to turn on before standing on weakly, I got in a defensive position.

"W-wait stand down! We mean no harm!" "Don't attack, we mean no harm!" The 2 said, but my stance didn't calm at all. "Explain,how are you here? Why?" I said, I don't trust them. 2 pods floated over picking the 2 up, "We will explain, it's only fair." "It started a year ago, when you were taken here."

I quieted down, and began to listen, "A… dimensional hole if you will, opened, miniscule. Its small and opens and closes periodically. It had interfered with the arks systems when it first opened." "In order to fix it we had to send the ark farther, but when we did your YoRHa companions had began sending out search messages."

"We got interested, but when we tried to intercept them, we were pulled into the same system we had invaded long before." "We had been stuck, we couldn't do anything but watch, we had found your backup data had disappeared, and with that and the signals we deduced you had disappeared." They said, it warms my heart knowing they were looking for m- wait did they say my backup data was gone?

"But one day, they made contact, data left that world and came here, and we followed." " Now were here, we had the machines make us bodies." After taking in the information, I tensed up once more. "Pod, la-" "Wait! please we…" "We don't want to die…" I stopped looking at the 2. "You have emotions, now that your both in android bodies, don't you…" The 2 nodded.

"...Fine, but i'm keeping you 2 on a tight leash, after that virus to the assemblers." "Virus?" both asked, "The one that made the androids built here become… like…. Your the network, you wouldn't have anything to do with the machines in the amusement park until after they were all zombified…." I said realizing, "You might have a bigger problem than we thought." the two said at the same time, they sounded almost like 6O. I could only nod and sigh. These 2 will be more trouble than they're worth. But...I can't just condemn them to death. I really have changed haven't I?

"Ok, N1, N2, you before anything we set ground rules if your going to live. You 2 here will be experimental androids I made to test out new forms of androids. You 2 will have you systems constantly monitored by Pod. You 2 will only use your control of devices when I say. Here i'm considered human. You 2 will not leave my sight without my permission. Got it?" "Of course." "yes Ma'am.." The 2 said , bowing their heads. I think… they feel bad for, something. I see it on their faces.

I look at the 2, and motioned for them to follow as I began to walk home, 'what have I gotten myself into' I thought. Pod had connected to them, keeping watch over what they do, I know how dangerous these 2 can be. When I got to my apartment I got stopped by-

"2B, why do you have 2 kids with you?" It was Shara, just getting home, "Prototype androids, they are technically a personal project so I have to bring them home with me, This is Terminal Alpha and Terminal Beta, or just N1 and N2. They were made to Mimic humans, their bodies are extremely close, but their mental structures are not fully correct." I said, and as usual, her eyes were glimmering, "Your way to smart 2B, you know that?"

"I'm not that smart." I said leading them in, waving goodbye. "You knew when to talk and not talk, good." I said, walking to the kitchen, "Pod, load this worlds history to them." "Affirmative." Pod said. I brought over some sandwiches. "A world uninfected, a human paradise." "A world uninfected, an android hell." The 2 said to the data, then looked at the sandwiches, "Eat, it's a good habit and extra energy source, your black boxes aren't guaranteed to work perfectly, not for a while."

They looked at the food, picking up a sandwich each, and took a bite, they were seriously in sync. "This tastes good, so basic but fine." "This tastes good, who knew what we had missed as just code." The 2 said smiling, their smiles were still unsettling. "You two need to work on your smiles, they are…." "Affirmative, this pod will modify units N1 and N2 to make them less disturbing."

Thats, how I started living with 2 murderous, well, red girls. As they ate their sandwiches pod worked on them, and I explained how they should act, how this world was different. We all have one life here, we aren't able to come back like before, we are killable. Who knew that one fact, would mean living with these 2.

Still, if they weren't the ones who caused the virus, who, or what, did? Its from our world, but different, like a mutation of something. A logic virus mixed with the machine code from the amusement park. That should cause them to go crazy, but instead it did this, maybe because their different then androids from our world.

Soon it was time to go off to bed for the night, Pod made sure to watch over the 2, however found they enjoyed drawing blueprints. Maybe because they held the designs for so many devices and machines, but either way the next day they had taken over a corner of the living room, and were sleeping on the ground with pencils in hand. There were designs for cars, machine life forms, androids, its honestly amazing.

**This chapter will be the last till atleast new years, if not after. Also I can't believe I need to say this, please do not ask about other fanfiction in the reviews of this fanfiction. And I cant agree with Pockmark more, theres a situation that will come up later on where it could had happened, but sadly I didn't find the proper style. But we will have some good moments later on, and some more on how 2B will affect the world. Which brings me to my next point..**

**To my reviewers I pose a question, which do you prefer? Android Tea Time or Cops Coffee and Donuts?**

**See you in 2020!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy 2020! Sorry for not posting for a while, computer broke, and it doesn't help that the website isn't working with files so I had to copy and paste it... But for now take it away N1!**

"**Detroit: Become Human and NieR: Automata are not owned by this writer. Please support the original creator."**

**2038, Detroit Police Department, 2038**

**2B POV**

Today I have been called over to repair some of the police stations androids, apparently someone had broken them last night while the cameras were offline for repair, typical. I walked in to the station to the 'android parking', I don't know if that's the official term but it sounds funny. I had pod scan them, and took tools out of my bag. Me and pod got to work, while the red girls were sitting, drawing the androids on note pads. "Alert, androids contain footage of the attack, Extracting." Pod said loading data up, and played it on a holo screen. It was an android, with a red LED, after escaping a prison cell ."Deviant… destroying another android?" I muttered.

I snapped, "N1, N2, set up emergency parameters, can't have them going deviant to. Also erase the last times of their memory when being attacked." I said, the 2 stood up, and their hands glowed yellow as they began quickly working. Pod works on putting in code or resetting it, the red girls are better at erasing and can add new code on the fly. Pod repairs code, they rewrites it. Their chief walked over, "Your androids are up and running, they had been attacked by your escaped deviant." I said, he nodded, "Thank you miss… your small androids are interesting, cyberlife always sa-" "I made them, that's why they don't have a LED." "Oh… right, anyways thanks you."

I nodded, and led the 2 out. But before we could leave we were stopped. " Well well wel-" "Don't even start, Gavin." I said, trying to move out of his way, but he moved to stop me, "Come on, you know you want me." "I would prefer scrap metal soaked in coffee, pod" Pod floated over, and he moved right away. He doesn't like me using pod to stop him. I walked out and began to head to my next job, a shop needed help with a repair on an android.

When I entered the store, I was led to the back. "Its...wrecked, so very wrecked. There is no way this was accidental." I said to myself. I got to work, it's a AX400. These models are housekeepers. I went through its memory we could scavenge, "It appears as if this model AX400, known as KARA had been purposefully destroyed by their owner, Todd Williams. Suggestion: Do not permit this android to be returned." Pod had said, but I shook my head, "She has a child she needs to take care of, even if an android one…. But I can reprogram in some extra safety features, make it easier for her to deviate."

"That would be going against cyberlife guidelines." "No, I'm simply reinstating code we were able to salvage." I said. After the final buffering, reset, and edit thanks to N1 and N2. Then we were off. If you couldn't tell I've been working as a repair woman for cyberlife while waiting for my section to be completed. From what I've gathered humans are horrible to these androids, if they were in my world, would they be as horrid as the ones here to us?

I would hope not. We begin to head back to cyberlife. I had one last job for the day, repairing an RK800. Apparently it had survived a hostage situation, and saved a child. As I walked into the building I went to the room it was being held in. "Diagnosses, this android had minor injuries that could be repaired fast. Query: Why would cyberlife require 2B to perform such a low effort maintenance?" "Perhaps there's something wrong with its code?" I replied to my pod, N1 and N2 walked to the android and held out their hands.

"There's a garden, it seems cracked." "Its command console is broken." The 2 said. "Pod." "Hacking in." At that I was taken into the code, but instead of the hacking space I know, I arrived in a garden, N1 and N2s ghost like holograms next to me. I looked at myself, I was in my YoRHa uniform. I began to walk around the garden, there were most definitely cracks in the ground. Each time we got to one the red girls would reset that area of the control program, fixing it.

Soon we got to the center, and a woman with dark skin stood there. "Identify yourself." I said to the figure, who turned to me, "Your not connor… who are you, why have you entered this garden." I glared at her, "The command module is repaired, recommendation: Leave hacking space." At that we returned to the real world.

"Perhaps… I was just seeing stuff." "No, we saw the woman to!" Both of the red girls said. I looked at them, "I'll investigate this later." I said as I fixed the few wounds it had. I then began to walk out, "Alert, the RK800 has activated."

I turned around to see the android standing. "It must have rebooted, very wel-" At that my hands were grabbed by it, and I was pinned. "This room is forbidden to non employees! Police have been contacted!" It yelled, but the other employees came into the room. "H-help!" I got out, the red girls trying to pull it off. The others instead started recording, "THATS NOT HELPING ASSHOLES!" I screeched at them.

Soon multiple pods came in and pulled it off of me. First thing I did was slap the ones recording, then turned to the android. "I was leaving after finishing your repair. If your going to attack me for that it will be very inefficient to do your job." I stated to the RK800. "Apologies, I had not been aware." He said back, and was set down by the pods before walking out.

Why does he seem so familiar? Where have I seen him before?

After cleaning myself off I decided to head home, tomorrow is a big day after all. As I walked to my home apartment I stopped at Shara's cafe, and got some drinks. For me was coffee, N1 got 'Rosey Milkshake' which is just a raspberry milkshake, and N2 gota vanilla milkshake.

After chatting with Shara for a bit we decided continued on our way home. When we entered the apartment the red girls went to the computer. They seemed to love to look at android models of this world, I'm not sure why. I walked to the kitchen, but pod pushed me out, "This support unit already has made a meal plan for this evening," He said. I sighed and sat down on the couch, drinking my coffee. The smell of meat sizzling wafted through the air, pod helped make upgrades to allow us to digest a larger range of food recently. I think he just really likes cooking,

Soon he brought plates of pork chops, baked beans and bread to the table. We thanked him and began eating. Only 13 hours, until the new YoRHa here opens.


	9. Chapter 9

**Detroit: Become Human and NieR: Automata are not owned by this writer. Please support the original creator.**

**2038, Cyberlife YoRHa Division Building, Detroit.**

**2B POV**

Todays the day, I'm walking to the main computer of my section of the building. This area is my proudest design. Not bad for an E type, I've definitely come a long way. The room I'm in is identical to the command room of the bunker. 2 androids were sitting at the computers on the second level. Operators, 2O and 3O. "All systems are go commander!" "The assemblers are ready to start!" I smiled, "I told you both call me 2B-" "But that doesn't make you any less of our commander!" "3 claps for commander 2B."

The red girls looked down from the top, they were in the ceiling setting up extra programs, as the 2 operators clapped. But then the doors opened with 3 more people clapping. "I'm honored you made it sir." I said to the man who walked in and came down on the elevator. "I couldn't miss this for the world, 2B." This is the man who had funded my whole work on this. My ex-boss Elijah Kamski. The 2 with him was 1O and his personal android Chloe.

1O waved to me before sitting at a computer on the second level with 2O and 3O. "Pod, are we ready on the digital end?" "Affirmative, all types data has been loaded into the system, Pod network is online, launch of communication satellite is ready upon command." I nodded to him. One last person came running in before I could push the button, "Sorry I'm late 2B! I brought the drinks!" she called. Shara had been invited of course, but she wanted to bring some drinks to celebrate. I don't drink alcohol so she got sparkling apple cider.

She bowed to Kamski, who just shrugged it off. Soon each of us held a cup of sparkling cider, even the operators and red girls. "Glory, to mankind!" I called out, and the operators stood and called out,

"**GLORY, TO MANKIND"**

And with that I pressed the button that launched it. A large communication satellite to allow upload and fast communication. At that the rooms lights blared to life, and the screens on the wall lit up. The operators were shown on the screen, and we all cheered! We drank I drinks, though Shara chugged her and ran out. She had work.

At that the pods began ringing. "Its… PATCH IT THROUGH! NOW!" I called, "Inadvisable, the satellite is not fully in or-" "Just do it!" "Affirmative" The largest screen was covered in static, "T-s i- 6- -o 2-, c-me -in!"

"Pull in the signal!" I called, Elijah stared in amazement, he knew what he was hearing, I told him all the stories. He knows my past, I've come to trust him more than most, I trust Shara more but, i'm not sure what she'd think of me.

As many keys typed, and the red girls focusing the signal. The screen flickered and flickered until. "I repeat, this is operator 6O to 2B, come in 2B!" the screen lit up. It was operator 6O, right there. "This is 2B, its been a long time Operator."

There were cheers from both sides, my operators and the bunker.

**11947, Bunker, Earth Orbit**

**6O POV**

"This is operator 6O to 2B, Come in 2B!" I had called, we were getting static with murmurs, "I repeat, this is 6O to 2B, Come in 2B!" I called a bit too loudly. It's been the 7th attempt this month. "6O, its probably not going to get thr-" 21O had started, but the large screen flickered until it showed it. "This is 2B, it's been a long time Operator." We all stared, then cheered. "2B! Its taken forever to get through! Where are you, who are those people your with, wh-"

"Calm down operator. Im on Earth, but not our Earth. This is Elijah Kamski, he helped me get this place built to get contact as well as protect this world." "What do you mean built?" She seemed to motion to the pod showing us her. It floated up and back. It looked just like the very command center we were sitting in. Operators where at the computers saluting. I swear I saw red at the top. "Explain yourself Unit 2B!" The commander called.

**2038, Cyberlife YoRHa Division Building, Detroit.**

**2B POV**

The commander appeared on screen as pod moved back down to me. "It started over a year ago, in the explosion of energy from the old world. When it exploded it created a form of wormhole. I woke up in this world, it is currently 2038. Humans are alive here, and androids are very different. The only way to live would be as a human. Pod helped me make a new Identity, and we got to work. I got a home, then after a week of no sleep I finished another body of pod, I made a few human allies here." I saw her face, she seemed shocked.

I can't blame her for being shocked, if I hadn't lived through it I'd think it sounded crazy. "Soon I sold a few pods, then joined an android company here, which was owned by Elijah," I motioned to him, he just waved, still taking it all in, "My identity was revealed and we began to work together. I realized even if I somehow got contact i'd be stuck here for a long time, so with pods and Cyberlifes help, I began to build up YoRHa here. Mainly only operators." I motioned to the operators.

"Then I got a transmission from you, but we couldn't keep it. So we built a command center, and here we are." I said.

"I must say I'm impressed. I can take control from here-" "No way!"

I turned to see the operators jump down. "2B made us, she made this YoRHa, shes our commander!" "Yeah! Even if she denies it, she's an amazing leader!" "Guys there isn't need for t-this!" I said to them.

"Well… I guess I have no choice if they feel like that, however we will be given reports bi weekly." My eyes widened, I never thought she would decide anything like that. "Yes commander!"

"2B! We are ready! The black boxes are ready to be made!" The red girls called down. "Who was that 2B?" I was asked by operator.

"2 androids I had made, their data had come from our world. We have a form of alliance to keep them in control. N1, N2, come down." The 2 were brought down by some pods. "Those 2, their from the machine network! What is the meaning of this!"

"We were at an impasse, they when entering this world used the assemblers and black boxes to get body, but that meant pod could control them. They were no longer unkillable, just like me, and feared for their lives. In return for giving them shelter, and purpose while under very tight supervision, they help me with programming and design, they hold more information from our world then the bunker does so it became mutually beneficial."

The 2 bowed to her, "We will discuss this later 2B." Commander said, the screen went back to 6O.

**11947, Bunker, Earth Orbit**

**6O POV**

"We've actually known you were alive for a while, it was such a relief. Even the commander feels that way, though she won't admit it." I told 2B, but then she asked it. "How are 9S and A2, what did they think when they found out I was alive."

"We… haven't told them." Then the call muted, the human left quickly as 2B, as far as I can tell, began cursing like a sailor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Detroit: Become Human and NieR: Automata are not owned by this writer. Please support the original creator.**

**2038, Cyberlife YoRHa Division Building, Detroit.**

**2B POV**

"What the hell do you mean you haven't told then yet!? Their my partners! What in the name of gods made you think it was a good idea not to tell them 6O!?" Yeah, Im currently pissed, as I just found out 2 of the androids I care most about, weren't even told I was alive!

"Its not my fault! Commanders orders! I understand why your angry 2B but please calm yourself!" Operator said, quite loudly. I took a deep breath, "Ok, ok, I am calm. 1O, 2O, can you 2 leave for a few minutes for checks around the rest of the facility." I asked the 2 Operators next to me, they nodded and left.

"Look, commander said we shouldn't until we got connection to you, though-" At that a sound of doors opening could be heard.

**6O POV**

**11947, Bunker, Earth Orbit**

I turned my head to see him walk in, this timing is horrible! Its 9S, normally were done by this time for attempting contact but we actually found her meaning. "2-..2B?" He asked, looking at the large screen. Right before passing out. "Yeah, I think this has gone long enough, we will contact you later, 6O out." I said turning off the call.

**2038, Cyberlife YoRHa Division Building, Detroit.**

**2B POV**

"Well… that happened", Kamski said coming back, " Yeah, it did." The screens switched to cameras in the assembler area. And the news, who were coming to investigate.

"_It appears the new large building cyberlife has been constructing is finished. Reports from earlier this day tell us a satellite seemed to launch from the building, we are- Wait theres a woman walking out, miss! Excuse me miss"!_ The news reporter walked up to, 2O who had left the building. "_Can you tell us what is inside this new Cyberlife bu-" "YoRHa, the building is designated under YoRHa. If you want to know, you might see since I finished setting up the projectors"_

A pod floated out to her, and she told it something, "Transmission received, 'why don't we give the public a show' " Pod 042, my pod, said. I nodded as the outside screens turned on. "You want to see inside my facility? Very well" I said into a microphone, "Operator 2, lead them in"

"_Yes commander" She said, leading them to the door, as the screens lit up with the YoRHa Logo. "Were getting a preemptive tour of this, YoRHa."_ She began leading then through, showing rooms for storage, until they got to the assembler room, where the red girls were floating, "_Activating assemblers."_ the 2 said, as the screens showed as androids began to be built. "_How, are those 2 girls floating." "Network 1 and Network 2 were built to roam around and build, along with program, so they are given the ability to float via unique electro magnetic bodies with unique pulses to allow hovering."_ 2O likes to get into the nitty gritty of things, she will be great for teaching androids.

"_On your left you will see the assembler bay, as they insert the power source of YoRHa androids, the black box, " _said, as 2 androids stepped out of the assemblers. One was an H type, we will need a mechanic, and the other was an S Type, for hacking and research. "_Where are their LEDs, like all other androids" _

"_They aren't built with any, these are made in the image of humans, but glowey circle doesn't say "human" does it? These will blend in while they work. What you just saw made are Healer or Health types, they are good with maintenance. The other was an S type, or Scanner Type, they are good with programming, collecting data from hash climates, and fighting if need be. All YoRHa have the ability to fight if they wish, yet have special lines of programming to make it impossible for them to attack each other." _

"_If they are meant to fight then who would buy these, they seem to not be useful for homes." "They aren't commercial androids. They have free will, like me, and are made to protect humanity. They have many types. Operator, such as me, Battler, Defender, Gunner", ''I've been speaking to an android this whole time?" _

I turned off the news and walked over. "Yes, you have. My name is Tues Battler, I am the one who designed this all. Based off my own technology. Please, call me 2B." "And Your, not an android to, are you?" She said, seeming to have some venom in her voice, but Kamski walked over as well, "You'll just have to see, when I hired her before she suggested this building she increased productivity of the Cyberlife facility by 300%. When she presented me with an operator model, I couldn't do anything but say to keep working on this." He said smiling, the other operators walked out, as well as the H type and S type.

"This is YoRHa, and were here to protect mankind, and improve life. Glory, to mankind" I saluted, and as usual the others did as well, all but kamski. "**Glory! To Mankind!"**

"Now, shall we continue the tour?" Operator 2 asked, "No, I've seen enough" The reporter said, as her and her cameraman left the building.

Soon I began to head home, but I begin to think, with Kamski saying that earlier, I might be revealed to this world, I need to do somed. I stopped by sharas cafe, pod taking the redgirls home. "Hay, Shara, we… need to talk." "Sure 2B what is i-.. I know that face, thats your worried face." "When have I ever looked-" "7 months ago, when trying to fix a pod and you were having troubles." I sigh, "Your to observant." She laughed lightly, and motioned me to the table, and handed me a tea.

"Shara, I'm…. you…. Ill just come out and say it, I'm not human." "I know." I froze and looked at her, "How?" "Your to cool to be, your strong, intelligent, and I saw the blueprints in your house, those were of your body, weren't they. You're an android." I looked at her, "Yes, I am… I, didn't want to ruin our friendship but now its-" She then hugged me.

What, are these feelings… Its warm but, not the warm I feel for 9S…. "It could never ruin our friendship, but tonight we're having a girls night, and your telling me everything, ok?" I nodded, lightly hugging back.

Its strange, 2 years ago, I was almost emotionless, and just a soldier. I killed 9S so many times. I fought A2. But ever since after… Was it after the events in the amusement park? Or was it after the first battle with Adam and eve? Whenever it truly started, I've grown so much. Then when I had to kill 9S after he was infected... and when I had been infected… or when I was revived, the first thing I really did was laugh…

_[Flash Back]_

"_Blackbox, normal- All systems online, awakening." My eyes opened to the bright light, and I sat up. I began to look around. Im on top of a building? The last thing I remember is fighting ag- wait, no thats, that's not my memory! "Activation complete, good morning 2B. You have been offline for a month. Extracting your memories from A2s had been difficult, so some may be from unit A2s mind."_

_Now its coming back to me. The infection, me crawling my way to the commercial center, who knew riding a moose was so hard when infected. Then, asking A2 to save the world. I begin to look around, 9S is laying there, his pod is working on him. "Where is A2?" "A2 is currently activated and heading to discover survivors of the crash of the bunker. Pods across the region have, after much consideration, agreed to begin rebuilding YoRHa so A2 has set off to help them."_

"_Oh, thats goo-" "And to slap the commander." I began to laugh lightly._

_[Flash Back End]_

To be fair, the commander deserves another slap to the goddamn face. She closes up shop and we begin to walk home, "Just a warning, it gets a lot weirder than me being an android," "Oh please, the only thing that could surprise me at this point is the existence of other universes." I give her a look, "No way." she says as I nodded, "well then… Ill make tea, this is going to be a long night."


End file.
